Some device housing packages are of a type constructed by bonding a lid body to the upper surface of a frame body through a sealing ring. Such a device housing package is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 11-145317 (1999).
In the above-described device housing package, in joining the lid body to the sealing ring by means of seam welding or the like, a stress tends to be concentrated on a junction between the frame body and the sealing ring due to thermal expansion or thermal shrinkage of the frame body, the sealing ring, and the lid body, wherefore the junction is susceptible to a problem such as cracking and separation.
An object of the invention is to provide a device housing package capable of lessening a stress developed in a junction between a frame body and a sealing ring, as well as to provide an electronic apparatus provided with the device housing package.